Small Bump
by Riri13
Summary: Dos historias. Dos bebes. Y cuatro futuros padres que no saben ni que hacer. ¿Lo lograrán? Eso esta por verse.
1. Capítulo 1: Dos pruebas

** Capitulo 1: Dos pruebas**

** GLEE NO ME PERTENECE **

Hola! es la primera vez que escribo una novela aquí, y espero que la disfruten :D por favor dejen sus reviews! Ya las dejo para que lean y me digan que tal les parece, si? :)

* * *

Mire a Quinn, que se encontraba a mi lado esperando a que Kurt hablara. Caminaba de lado a lado tratando de buscar las palabras para explicarnos de "eso".

— Quinn, en secundaria quedaste embarazada por lo mismo. ¿Cómo puede ser que ahora vengas con la misma historia?

— Kurt, sólo paso. Estaba un poco pasada de copas y paso. Ni siquiera sabemos si lo estoy. — hablo Quinn explicando por décima vez lo que paso.

— Es por eso que te compre dos pruebas.— dije y le pase la bolsa con ambas pruebas.

— Rachel...

— Avanza Quinn.—dijo Kurt apurandole. Y entonces ella se puso de pie y entro al baño.

Tal vez se supone que aquello no hubiera pasado, pero un hijo es una bendición. Y espero que esta vez se lo quede. Es más, hasta yo la ayudare. Aunque será difícil.

— Si sale positivo quiero ver la cara de ambos... — reí mirando la puerta del baño esperando a que Quinn saliera.

— ¿Y te ríes? ¡Aún no esta preparada! — dijo con un tono de desesperación en la voz.

— Kurt, lo esta. Tranquilo. — dije riendo por su comportamiento. Entonces justo en ese momento salio Quinn.

— ¿Y? — dijimos Kurt y yo al unisono.

— Fatan aún cinco minutos. — respondio y puso ambas pruebas en la mesita de noche. Se sento en el espacio que quedaba entre Kurt y yo y ahí esperamos.

Fueron como los cinco minutos más largos. Estuvimos en completo silencio esperando a que pasarán. Cuando al fin se cumplió el tiempo, los tres fuimos a ver que decían las dos pruebas.

— ¿Positivo y negativo? — susurro Quinn. Ni en novelas he visto eso.

— Quinn tienes que hacerte una prueba de sangre. — le dije ya que el resultado de las pruebas no fue lo que esperábamos.

— Por supuesto que no, si no Puck lo sabra. No quiero que lo sepa por ahora. — respondió Quinn rápidamente.

— ¿Y que harás? —pregunto Kurt.

— Tan solo esperar.

— Quinn esa no es una opción. Mañana voy a ir contigo y te harás una prueba. — le dije y ella me observo con miedo. En ese momento supe que Kurt tenía razón, no estaba preparada. Pero esta vez haré lo que sea para que se lo quede.

* * *

Llegue a casa después de hacer unas compras. Imaginaba ver a Finn sentado viendo algún juego, pero no. No había ni rastro. ¿Dónde estará?

— ¿Finn?— pregunte buscándolo por los pasillos de la casa pero nada. Entonces escuche como algo se rompia en nuestra habitación. Lentamente camine ahí hasta encontrarlo limpiando los vidrios de una copa. Había un jarrón con rosas y muchas velas. No pude observar por completo porque no quería que me viera. Entonces rápidamente me fui de ahí. Sabía perfectamente lo que haría. Tan sólo pensarlo erizaba mi piel. Y al recordar la última vez mientras bajaba las escaleras rápidamente, una sonrisa se me escapo de los labios.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si :D fue un capítulo corto pero el próximo prometo que será más largo, por favor dejen sus reviews! :)**


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Positivo o Negativo?

**Capítulo 2: ¿Positivo o Negativo?**

GLEE NO ME PERTENECE

Hola! Espero que les guste el capítulo y espero recibir algún review! Disfruten del capítulo! :D

* * *

(Narrado por Quinn)

Tan sólo pensar en como reaccionaría Puck si estuviera embarazada me ponía los pelos de punta. Sabría que esta vez si lo quería. Más de una vez me ha dicho que quisiera formar una familia, a lo que me he negado. Pero ahora que resulta que hay posibilidades de que lo este..esta vez si me quedare con el o con ella. Tal vez no este lo suficientemente preparada, pero lo tendré. Camine hasta quedar frente al espejo y me observe.

— Un bebé.— sonreí. Y entonces me di cuenta de que en verdad es lo mejor que me ha pasado, aunque aún no estoy segura de tener una vida en mi vientre. — Tu papi te amara mucho, y yo también. Serás el niño o niña más consentido del mundo.

— ¿Quinn?

Mierda. Puck restaba ahí, lo había escuchado. Me voltee lentamente hasta observarlo. Me miraba confundido, esperando que le dijera algo. Pero no encontraba las palabras para decirle.

— ¿E-Escuchaste todo lo que dije?— pregunte con el nerviosismo más que notable en mi voz.

— ¿Estas embarazada?— pregunto acercándose más a donde estaba.

— Noah... — susurre y me voltee dándole la espalda.

— ¿Porqué no me dijiste nada?

— ¡Aún no se si es cierto! Hoy iré a hacerme una prueba de sangre con Rachel para saber si es cierto. Ayer Kurt compro dos pruebas en una farmacia y una dio positivo y la otra negativo. No quería decirte hasta que estuviera completamente segura porque sabría que te ilusionarías.— explique al borde de las lágrimas.

Espere que me dijera algo que o oír un portazo pero en cambio me abrazo por detrás. Sonreí un poco al saber que no estaba enojado. Al sortear me voltee y sonrei al ver su expresión.

— Voy a ir también. —dijo a lo que asentí repetidas veces por la emoción. Y entonces en menos de un segundo sus labios estaban sobre los míos en un tierno beso. Que poco a poco se fue intensificando. Pero el ruido de el timbre de la casa interrumpió todo.

—Es Rachel. —le dije y rápidamente salí de el cuarto hasta llegar a la puerta. Abrí y como había dicho, era ella.

— ¿Lista?pregunto sonriendo a lo que asentí rápidamente.

— ¡Esperen!— grito Noah bajando las escaleras de dos en dos. Rachel me miro raro y yo reí.

— Después te explico. —conteste a lo que ella asintió aún confundida.

Entramos en el carro de Rachel y en menos de quince minutos llegamos. La clínica quedaba súper cerca. En todo el camino Puck hablaba de como le gustaría que fuera un niño. Que le enseñaría a jugar fútbol y baloncesto entre muchas cosas. Rachel y yo reíamos ante cada cosa que decía.

Entramos a la pequeña clínica y para mi suerte sólo había una persona a la cual atendieron rápidamente. Ya en 2O minutos me habían hecho la prueba de sangre. Esperábamos a que me dieran los resultados y finalmente llamaron mi nombre.

— Quinn Fabray. —llamo la secretaria y me tendió la carta mostrándome una sonrisa.

Tome la carta y me voltee para mirar a Puck y a Rachel. Suspire antes de abrirla. Por favor, que sea positivo.

Leí de reojo todo abasta encontrar si era positivo o negativo. Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas al ver el resultado. Mire a Puck que practicamente corrió hacia mi y vio el papel. Tan pronto vio el resultado me abrazo fuertemente. Rachel se puso de pie lentamente y camino hacia nosotros.

— ¿Qué dio?—pregunto cuando Noah y yo finalmente nos separamos.

— Es... —dije lentamente tratando de asustarla un poco.

— ¡Positivo! No lo puedo creer aún. — grito Puck riendo. Rachel sonrió y rápidamente nos abrazo. Esta es probablemente la mejor noticia que he recibido en meses.


	3. Importante!

Chicas perdonen por no actualizar! Pero he estado un poco mal por la pérdida de Cory. Fue algo muy doloroso para mi, al igual que para tod s los Gleeks. Pero ya continuaré la novela, sólo necesito saber si seguirían leyéndola. ¿Estarían dispuestas?


End file.
